


tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Judge Not [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cancer, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: Her mother pushed her wheelchair into the treatment room.Alex blearily eyed the medical devices waiting in the corner.
Series: Judge Not [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145540
Comments: 25
Kudos: 48





	tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial

**Author's Note:**

> This one does get into Alex's headspace during her treatment, as a warning

If there was one good thing about the permanent mush that was her thoughts, Alex guessed, it was that she wasn’t as frustrated with the monotony of hallways that made up the research center. She had never thought she would ever miss the children’s hospital she had spent so much time in.

Oversized cartoons on the walls would be a significant improvement to the white walls and tan doors.

Her mother pushed her wheelchair into the treatment room.

Alex blearily eyed the medical devices waiting in the corner.

Her joints ached, each one looking even more swollen that it actually was because of how much muscle she had lost. Thoughts sloshed around her brain, rarely stilling long enough to truly form. Each breath was a fight, her lungs not wanting to fill.

And she was cold. So, so cold. Always cold.

It was best in their quarters, the temperature kicked up for her comfort.

It was the worst in the treatment room. One of the doctors had explained early in the treatment, something about the cooler temperature helping the blah blah blah.

Alex just wanted to get under the blankets.

Her mother helped her from the wheelchair to the bed, practically carried her, and set about attaching her to the machines.

Alex just stared at the ceiling.

Other people moved around her. Nurses and doctors and agents. In the beginning, she had asked so many questions about what was going on.

She couldn’t think of any questions any more.

Her hospital gown was pulled down enough to reveal the port in her chest, and the final needle was stuck in place.

Her mother pressed a kiss to her forehead, just under the knit beanie she started wearing when she lost her hair. “I’ll be right here the entire time.”

Alex couldn’t even cry anymore at what was coming. She kind of just wished they had let her die.

Then the pain hit.

The chemicals ripped through her body, eviscerating her veins. Her blood froze, then melted, then boiled, then froze again.

Her heart turned to steel as her lungs turned to jello.

And her brain gave up consciousness.

She woke again in their quarters, her entire body pulsing in pain. She was warmer, but still shivered under the layers of blankets.

Her body didn't feel like hers, didn't feel like a body.

It was just a sack of chemicals.

A sack of chemicals in absolute agony.

A soft sound slipped through the pain. She wasn't alone. She didn't have to open her eyes to know what she would see.

Her mother trying and failing to read a book as she sat in a nearby chair and waited for Alex to wake.

And nobody else.

No nurses.

No agents.

Not even Kara, who Alex hadn't seen since before her mother brought her to the center. A few days before, when her mother had driven Kara somewhere and came back without her.

'Somewhere safe' was all she had said when Alex had asked where Kara was. Alex had thought it was the Lanes at first but her mother would tell her if that was the case.

Alex's stomach churned at the thought of the Lanes. Or, more specifically, a fleeting thought of Lucy.

Lucy, who has grown quieter and quieter during their phone calls, then stopped accepting them all together.

Eyes still closed, knowing that opening them would only make her head hurt even more, Alex rolled onto her side. She blindly grabbed a pillow she knew was nearby, and hugged it to her chest and she gave up on all attempts to think through the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Green Day's Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)
> 
> As always, a big shout out to 4beit, Aide, J, and Meghan for reading through these for me.


End file.
